


Matryoshka

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncertainty washed over him when Draco Malfoy saw himself in the mirror. Was this really what he wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matryoshka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts).



Uncertainty washed over him when Draco Malfoy saw himself in the mirror. Was this really what he wanted? There would be no turning back after this.  He felt like a thief in the night. He hated the secrecy.

The blond man sighed away his stress and firmly grabbed the small object.  His heart bounced uncontrollably  and felt his hand shaking, while he finished what he’d started with an experimental stroke.

He froze on the spot when he felt two strong arms pulling him close, a smiling face appearing next to Draco’s in the mirror.

“You look beautiful. Red perfects you.”


End file.
